


Daddy Dualscar

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stands, Used as a pail, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew he was handsome but holy fuck this was new to you, he was your daddy for the night and hell yes you were going to push it to the max.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Dualscar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story for Siggy, check out their blog it's hella awesome twinksandboobs.tumblr.com

You knew he was handsome but holy fuck this was new to you, he was your daddy for the night and hell yes you were going to push it to the max. Dualscar was a very muscled troll with many scars, looks like someone had clawed at him everywhere. Though then again, it’s Dualscar; I would have clawed onto him too. He had piercing eyes that penetrated you sensually and fearfully, you didn’t know to get aroused or be frightened.

He had already pushed you on the bed and destroyed your clothes, removing his shirt in the process as well so at least you weren’t that embarrassed to be the only one naked. He crawled onto the mattress and pulled your legs around his thick waist, starting to create love bites on your neck and shoulders; it seems he wasn’t one for kissing. Whatever, you clung to him anyway, digging your fingertips into his forearms, tilting your head back against the pillow and letting him suck more at your flesh.

He had his hands free to touch you anyway he wanted, your legs were already spread and waiting for him to do anything, give you more and make you his bitch for the night. Dualscar moved one of his free hands to your crotch and rubbed the pads of his fingers against the folds of your nook. Shit yes you were so ready for this, already dripping for him, chittering like some kind of crazed sex fiend. You call out his name and he looks up at your face, painted in a hazed blush. “Didn’t I say you could say my name? I told you. Call me daddy.”

You do as he says, repeating it as many times as he wants, daddy… Daddy… Your tone going higher when he fucks his fingers into your nook, curling them just right to get the spot inside you that makes you see the Alternian stars. You call out for your daddy and he lets out a rough growl, it sounds like he was gargling gravel but you don’t care, he was rubbing that spot that make you writhe and cling to him tighter, digging your nails into the thick muscle of his upper arms.

He kneels up above you and reaches down to shove his trousers down and out the way, stroking his bulge in front of you and oh fuck you just wanted a lick. Just a taste.

He obviously saw what you wanted and he grabbed the back of your head, pushing it to his curling bulge and you become a good bitch, taking him in your mouth. “Suck daddy’s bulge, choke on it.”

You do; he is too big for your mouth and you have a sensitive gag reflex, so when he forces your face closer to his hips, you start to choke and cough around him. He doesn’t mind though, apparently the convulsing of your mouth and throat is fucking hot for him before he lets out a rough groan, his bulge flicking inside your mouth.

“Suck it, be good and let daddy fuck your face.” You don’t have much of a choice but you go limp as he brings his other hand to your head, starting to thrust his hips gently at first, almost as if he was cautious before ramming you straight down his bulge, making you cough. You dart your eyes up at him and you see the most beautiful expression on his face; his eyes are closed in pleasure and his nose was scrunched up, his mouth arching a little to reveal sharp teeth glistening white and threatening. He spews dirty words at you, telling you how good you look on his bulge, how you choking around him makes him so hard. You move your hands down to your own bulge, inserting your fingers in your nook and rocking against them, eyes rolling into the back of your head and moaning around the size in your mouth. He gets a bit rougher and you can see how he is getting a bit jerkier with his thrusts, his claws digging into your scalp before he pulls off and shoves you down against the bed again.

“I want you to be the bucket for daddy. I’m going to fuck you. I’m going to fill you. And you are going to climax as much as I tell you to. Shit, you look so fucking needy; you really get off on this.”

You can’t really deny that so you don’t say anything, just whimpering and spreading your legs, moving your fingers out your nook and spreading the folds to give him a show. Telling him how you want him to fill you, how you want him inside. He huffs out a shudder and lifts your legs up, one up on his shoulder and the other slipped onto his thigh, it’s a bit uncomfortable due to the stretch but oh fuck yes. He enters you in one stroke and shit yes he fills you with his bulge, touching and rubbing all the sensitive nerves in your nook.

You just take it, leaning back and gripping the sheets as he starts to rock his hips into you, bulge curling inside you and yes there it is. Right there. You don’t need to tell him to do it again because his bulge is already on the job, rubbing and stretching out that spot that drives you wild. He grins down at you, showing off the gnashing teeth. He knows and he starts drilling into your nook, wanting you to go over the edge and well of course you do. Your material spurts out because there isn’t enough room to just let it flow but you don’t care for the mess and apparently Dualscar doesn’t mind because he fucks you through it.

You’re a bit tired after that; it sort of snuck up on you but Dualscar just moves your leg off his shoulder and round his waist so he could jack hammer his hips into yours, looking down at your slightly pained face. “Told you, you’re going to climax as many times as I make you. You are going to beg me to stop fucking you but I won’t. I’ll keep fucking you until you cry.”

You sob out a moan and just let him because it’s so good, you watch how his stomach clenches a little when he thrusts into you, how the muscles in his arms twitch and he lifts up from your body only to crash back down and fill your insides once again. His eyes are blown wide with arousal and you let a shiver go through you because you know it’s you who made him like this. You can feel him going harder into you, obviously his orgasm was coming close but he wanted more out of you. Your leg gets pulled up over his shoulder once again as he bends you forward, it’s a little uncomfortable but it makes him go deeper inside you so you are not complaining, instead you groan and chitter as you grip the sheets.

He keeps drilling into you, reaching up to grip your hair and tugs your head back so he can attack your throat, wanting to layer you in his marks. His other hand comes down to grab your bulge and pump it through another wave of release as you climax once again, not much material comes out this time but it’s still a wave of pleasure rushing through. Dualscar takes this as his ending and lifts both your legs up to pound into you more before releasing his material inside you. You can feel the strong gush of him filling up your sack, making your lower stomach bulge a little at the amount he is letting out into you.

He pulls away once he is finished to lie beside you, panting softly, a flush of purple dusting over his cheeks. You decide this is our favorite facial expression of his. You cup your lower stomach, feeling the warmth of him inside you and he looks over before sitting up. “I’ll get you a bucket.”

“No.” You grab his strong arm, tugging him a little to lie back down next to you. He doesn’t budge but when you pout he sighs and flops back down. “I want to stay like this for just a little longer, Daddy.”

You see him shudder a little from the name calling but doesn’t say another word, just putting an arm around you and letting the aftershocks run through the both of us. This was a good day.


End file.
